The Truth About Life
by blazer143
Summary: Seto Kaiba has everything. And that is all because of one dark-haired beauty. Karen brought the humanity back in Seto and he would do anything for her. But when, someone from both their pasts come back. What will Seto do? Is he ready to give up everything he is to save the girl who stole his heart. Full on romance, fluff, and action.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I don't know who's going to read this, but I thought I would give it a try. This is my first fanfic ever and I hope you guys like it. I have a story planned out, but I'm happy to take suggestions. Hope you guys enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for my OC**

I was in the kitchen of Seto's gorgeous mansion. He was still at work, obviously, but I knew it was to keep KaibaCorp running. Mokuba was still at school since he was still in middle school. Life was good, great even. I had just finished putting a cake in the oven for my best friends surprise birthday party later today.

I suddenly felt arms wrap around my waist and the 'mystery' person put their chin on my right shoulder. I smiled knowing who was home.

"Hey, what are you cooking?" Seto whispered in my ear with his husky voice. Man, he knows that tone makes me all hot and bothered.

"The cake for Charish's birthday today," I replied, trying to seem casual about it. It didn't work; Seto could read me as clear as his laptop screen. He keeps that thing clean, bro.

"Do we have to go?" pleaded Seto as his arms tightened around my waist. "We could stay home and you and I could have our own party under the bed sheets?"

"Mmm, as tempting as that sounds, I seriously need to spend time with my friends. They had just gotten use to me dating a billionaire and this is the perfect place for my friends to get to know my boyfriend," I explained while poking his hard chest. Damn, when does he find the time to workout?

"Fine, but remember, everything I do is to make you and Mokuba happy," He responded while burying his face on the side of my neck.

He got like this something. If he thinks that he works too much or doesn't spend enough time with one of us, he will remind himself and us that he still cares. This is one the reasons that I love him. He always wants us to feel wanted and happy. I mean, he does know my past and it's not a very pretty one. I was put on the streets at a young age and had to depend on myself for survival. That's another story though.

"I know, and I love you for it. I am the happiest I've ever been in my entire life with you. Not just because of your wealth, but also because of you, Seto, you full the void in my heart and tell me things even I don't believe. You say I'm beautiful when no one looked at me. You say I'm smart, when I've never attended a school since a couple years ago. You say you love me, when no one ever has," I whispered while turning in his arms to rest my forehead on his forehead and staring into his electric blue pools.

His expression softened when I said the last sentence. He knew everything about me, including my insecurities about love. Before Seto, I've never been loved. I don't remember anything about my family or even what my parents look like. The earliest memory I have was savaging the streets for dinner in old rags and bloody hands. I remember getting beaten by a whip or belt, and even with a bat. I couldn't walk for weeks and just crawled everywhere.

"I love you, Karen. I might not say it often but just know, ever glance I give you or every touch you feel from me, is my way of saying those small three words that mean the most. I. Love. You," He repeated slowly, hoping it would sink into my brain as he started stroking my cheek.

**I admit. That was kinda crap, but it will get better. I have the next part already written and I just thought I would put this out to test out the waters. Thanks, and feel free to leave a review as to whether you loved it or absolutely hated it. God, I hope not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seto's POV**

She's so beautiful. I could anyone not love her. I've loved her since I first saw her on the streets, begging for food. I laid the softest kiss on her forehead and closed my eyes, going through my memories of her.

The first thing I noticed about her was her hair and the light in her eyes. Her hair was black, unlike everyone's multicolored hair. It reminded me of the night. However, it had strands of brown hair, probably from the dirt, I thought. But I couldn't be more wrong. Somehow, when she was getting abused my random people that just wanted to feel more powerful, some strands grew back brown and she never understood it.

She was fierce and it showed. She would ask for food or even a few coins, but when a man walked up right into her face, she kicked him where the sun didn't shine and he left angrily. Even, when she was begging from strangers, she could still stand up for herself. She intrigued me. Eventually, she gave up begging for food, and just sat there on the same sidewalk. I was curious so, naturally, I wanted to investigate.

Every time I went to work, I would tell Roland to drive me the long way to look at her for mere seconds. I wanted to look at her more. I told myself that she was just some one that was intriguing and soon I would grow tried of her. It never happened. I even told Roland that I would start walking back from school, just to pass by her, hoping we would somehow make eye contact.

However, the day she came home with me, was the happiest and scariest day of my life.

I was walking to school like every day, and she wasn't there. I was disappointed, but that emotion just turned to curiosity. Where was she? Did she leave?

I refused to believe that she had… past away, because I was growing quite fond of her determination.

That was until I heard the most horrifying scream since my days with Gozaburo.

I don't know happened after I found some punks surrounding her. A middle age man with blonde hair was holding her back by her arms while she was thrashing and struggling to get away. She was completely naked with her long black hair tangled up more than usual. Another man, with black hair, was unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants down while fondling with her left breast.

I felt white-hot anger come down me in waves and clenched my hands into their palms, almost drawing blood.

I sprinted toward them and ripped the black haired douche off of her and punched him straight in the face. Then, I slammed the blonde haired dick into the wall, making him drop the girl I've been obsessing for weeks. She had given up in the fight and that crushed me. I was drawn into the determination and no shit look in her beautiful brown eyes, but seeing her so broken and fragile was heartbreaking.

I turned to the two guys and took them down easily thanks to the training of martial arts and forms of self-defense.

I went back to the beauty and she stared at me with tear-filled eyes and a trembling stance. I picked her up easily (I frowned at this), but while she struggled, she soon gave up. That cut my black heart to its core. I wished she 'd fought tooth and nail to get away form me. That would've of shown that it wasn't as serious as I feared. But it was.

I gave her my coat of my school uniform and ran back to the mansion. She had been unconscious since I picked her up, so I covered her body with my coat, hoping to give at least some warmth.

If I had taken her to a hospital, it would've resulted in death treats to the staff and waiting for long hours at a time. I knew if I took her to my home, she would receive the best medical treatment in the city. My doctors are the best, much better than those amateurs at the hospital.

What felt like hours, but in reality would've been minutes, I burst through the front door of my mansion. She was soon taken away from my arms. I made sure that she was only in the care of female doctors, because the last thing I need is for her to freak out over what almost happened to her. I sincerely hoped that wasn't the case.

After almost 3 days, she woke up. She was in my bedroom because she deserved everything in the world. My room had the biggest bed and the softest sheets. It had it's own bathroom and walk-in closet with tons of space.

She was hooked to an IV and her blood was being tested for diseases she might've caught. I stayed by her side for hours, neglecting school and even my company. Mokuba didn't know the girl, but he knew that she was important to me, so he gave me space, but sometimes would come upstairs to sit by me.

Mokuba was the best little brother, he didn't bomb me with questions until she was almost back to full strength. Even then, he took my one-word answers and vague explanations.

At first, she was terrified of men, except for me, it seemed. She would only let me touch her, for some reason. I thought maybe it was because I saved her, but I never knew. When I ask her about it now, she just replies that she felt safe in my arms and only mine. Eventually, she got better and we understood each other more. She told me that she didn't was never given a name, but she heard the name, Karen, and she loved it. That was the only happiness that she remembered.

I grew to care for her and she came to love the monster inside me. I told her about the abuse of Gozaburo and his training sessions. I told her things about myself that Mokuba probably didn't even know. Something told me to trust her, so I did. I still think that I'll wake up and she wouldn't be there anymore, just a note saying that she never loved me. Every night, I clutch her to my chest, hoping that she won't leave me and if she did one day, I wanted to cherish all the time that was granted to me. I didn't deserve her. I never did and I still question how she could ever love me. But she did.

As I was thinking about all the events that unfolded in the past 2 years, I hadn't realized that I was crushing her body to my chest in a tight embrace. I didn't realize that I my face was still buried in her neck and silent tears were trickling down to her collarbones.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Karen questioned, worry etched in her expression.

"I was just thinking of the first time I brought you home, I was terrified of losing you, even though I didn't even know your name," I whispered as I drew away from her warm neck, missing her warmth already.

She had a sad smile in her beautiful lips; she was replaying the events too.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere," she whispered back.

I then moved my lips to meet hers in a kiss. It started off loving and tender, but soon turned to passionate and desperate. Desperate to show our love, desperate to make sure there was nothing hurting each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, it's me again. I don't really know if people still want me to keep updating but I already wrote some of it and might as well put it on. Here you go. **

I used my hand to push aside some of the messy bowls and cups from the cake and lifted Karen onto the table counter while still kissing passionately. It was all lips touching lips, but I slipped my tongue out for entrance. She complied and I slipped my tongue to battle with hers.

She moaned into the kiss and I placed my hand on her lower back. I slipped my hand under her shirt and stroked the skin there, stopping. I was putting the ball in her court and she was more than eager to lift her shirt and returned to kiss me. I soon followed and lifted my shirt over my head and gave her another passionate kiss.

I groaned at the feeling of our bear stomachs touching and decided this shouldn't be down in the kitchen. At the moment I was going to carry us to our room to finish our… talk, I heard a voice calling out.

"Karen, Seto, where are you?" called out the younger Kaiba.

"Fuck," I cursed under my breath. Karen heard Mokuba call out and was jumped off the counter, trying to find their shirts. Right as they got their shirts semi-on, Mokuba came through the kitchen.

"There are you, are you ready for the party today!" Mokuba replied, cheerful and ever.

"You bet, kiddo!" Karen replied while ruffling his raven hair. Seto was just telling me that he was so excited to see my friends and classmates, isn't that right?" Karen said while looking straight at my eyes with a smirk.

"Mmhm," I responded with my teeth clenched together.

"I wish I could go, but instead I have to go to America," Mokuba said as pouted.

"Aw, you can still come for a little bit, but make sure you don't miss your plane. Roland will pick you up around 8," Karen explained. Man, she was so good with Mokuba. She would make a great mother someday. What? What am I thinking!?

"Cool!" Mokuba replied, with his smile on full max.

"Oh, I should get ready. See you later guys," Karen said as she walked over to me and placed a peck on my cheek while whispering something in my ear.

"If you get Mokuba out of the house for an hour, I have a surprise waiting for you in our bedroom," Karen whispered in a sultry voice that I find sexy as hell.

I had to bit back a groan as she walked away, taunting me with her hips as she made her way to our bedroom.

"What did she say?" Mokuba asked, innocently.

"Just something about how she thinks you should go to Yugi's house to hang out with them. It's been awhile since you've spent some time with your friends," I said. Yeah, a long time since you've been there. And that usually means Karen and I trying our hardest not to make a sound at night when we preform our nightly activities. I was desperate for him to leave. I could imagine making her scream my name with her beautiful lips and making her cum all over the sheets and the whimpering sounds coming from her mouth. Yeah, he needed to leave.

"Sure, thanks Seto," Mokuba replied. Then he leaned in closer to me and whispered, "Seto, your shirt's backwards."

"Shit," I said.

A few hours later, Karen and I were a mess of limbs and sweat.

"Damn, it was so nice hearing you scream my name over and over and over and over and ov-"

"Yes, I know by the way your little friend would twitch inside me every time I make a sound," Karen replied while laughing.

Karen was lying on top of me, leaning until our noses were millimeters from touching. Her laugh was contagious. I've found myself smiling for no reason sometimes and even though Joey gives me so much shit for it, I hardly get mad at him when Karen is concerned. I just laugh along with them until they give me this look back and I just laugh harder. She's made me smile more times in 2 years than in my entire life.

We were talking about everything, yet nothing. I talked about the idiots that work for me, though; I've resisted firing all the dimwits in my company, to show Karen that I'm trying to change. I am, I'm trying to change or her and only her. She talked about her day at school and the teachers.

Because of Gozaburo's training, I managed to finish high school early, even though I'm 17. The only reason I enrolled was to comply with Mokuba's wishes. He wanted me to surround myself with people my age and try to be more social, I knew it wasn't going to work, but I didn't have the heart to tell him that.

A bit after I found Karen, I missed a lot of school, I didn't care, but apparently the school board did. They had the nerve to patronize me even after they knew who I was. So, as a 15 year old, I took the exit exam right in front of them. They were convinced I couldn't pass it. I was a sophomore in high school, taking a college exam to graduate early. When they found out I passed with flying colors, they were critical of me because they thought I had cheated, but I had an alibi. Them. I graduated early and spent that time helping Karen recover.

After about 6 months, she seemed to be ready to leave, but I convinced her to stay with me. After about a week of thinking, she complied. I felt a weight being lifted off of me and soon, she wanted to go to school. She told me that she taught herself how to read and use to steal books from house to practice math and science. Of course she gave the books back, but she wasn't retarded. I enrolled her at my old high school, Domino High School.

On her first day, she came home crying. I rushed to her immediately and took her in my arms. I cursed myself for not going with her on her first day and just held her until she stopped crying. When I asked her what was wrong, she explained that she heard students calling her names because of her hair and that she was, quote, "KaibaCorps' bitch." Even the teachers would call her names. One even told her in front of everyone, "Just because you spread your legs for Kaiba, doesn't mean you get special attention." I wanted to inflict so much pain onto their good-for-nothing brains.

I held her for hours until she stopped sobbing and eventually she fell asleep on my bed. I didn't want to move her, in fear of waking her up, so I decided I would just sleep in one of the guest bedrooms. But as I tried to move my arm from her grasp, she subconsciously reached out and yanked my arm back to her. She wrapped her body around my right arm by placing my arm in between her breasts and down her stomach where she curled her legs up to my fingers. Then, she laid her head on my bicep and sighed in contentment.

I spent the night with her, laying by her side and stroking her hair. I soon feel asleep afterwards, until I felt the sun's rays in eyes. I opened my eyes to find Karen staring back at me with her brown eyes, and tear streaks still visible on her cheeks. I was afraid she was start yelling at me and slam the door in my face, but she just hovered on top on my and kissed me lightly on the lips.

From, then on, we were acting like a couple in love. We were stealing kisses, doing stuff together, and I was smiling more and more.  
As Karen started to get out of bed, I would have none of that. I pulled her back to my chest, using my strength to over power her and encircled her naked waist to my chest.

"Seto, we have to get ready!" she scolded but I knew she wasn't serious from the playful glint in her beautiful eyes.

"Mmm, 10 more minutes," I whined. I love holding her and I know she loves it too, no matter how much she denies it.

"If your good, I'll give you your present when home later at night," she whispered. I nodded eagerly as she took the change to dart from under the sheets and smirked at me. Man, I'm so whipped.

Chapter3:

**Karen's POV**

Everything was so perfect. I was a little scared of everyone reacting to me bring Seto, but since Mokuba was there, everyone seems okay with the brothers being present. However, Mokuba left about an hour agoI was currently wishing Charish a happy birthday, when someone bumped into me.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I apologized quickly. He was wearing sunglasses and a leather jacket. He didn't react and just kept walking, so I thought he didn't hear me. I shrugged, not my problem. I went to look for Seto, since I promised I would give him his present when we got home and I don't think he's gonna be very patient.

**Seto's POV**

After about 2 hours of the party, I was ready to pull out all my hair and jump off a cliff. I kept trying to remind myself that it was for Karen. Karen, Karen, Karen. Oh, man, I'm chanting her name in my head.

I grabbed a drink, which looked like rum. It's not scotch, but it will do. What? I'm the CEO of the biggest gaming company in the world, and I'm also a teenager with a girlfriend that drags him into her friends' birthday parties. I need a drink once and a while. I also grabbed some food while I was at it. As I was walking around the house, I bumped into a guy with sunglasses and a dark coat.

"Watch it," I retorted as I proceeded to give him my famous death glare, but he just walked past and left. Whatever.

As I took another sip from my drink, I felt a little strange, but I shook that off. I was waiting for Karen by the front door when I felt a sudden surge in my head. It was as if my head suddenly went through all my memories and I was seeing all my past self fly by until nothing was left. Then, I was suddenly back to a house full of idiotic teenagers.

_What the hell am I doing here, _I thought as I went through the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Karen's POV**

I was looking for Seto, but I couldn't find him. I thought he would be waiting at the front door with a glint in his eye. But her wasn't there; I was searching the entire house until someone in my English class asked if I was looking for Kaiba.

"Yeah, he just left in a black limo," the guy said.

"Okay, thanks," I replied, hurriedly. Why would he do something like that? Maybe he wasn't feeling well? But why would he leave, he knew that I would leave in a heartbeat if something was bothering me. Did I do something?

"I could sent you to his place, if you wanted?" the guy, whose name's was Alex after I thought about it for a minute.

"Um, sure," I was a little suspicious about him. He was always trying to start a conversation with me at random moments, especially after school. He would always try to talk about Seto or KaibaCorp.

"Sweet, I'll pull up in a second," He said as he went to get his car. After a moment, he pulled up with a red sports car and told me to hop in.

The strange part was that he knew exactly where he was going; I didn't even need to tell him any directions. I just brushed it off, I mean, I isn't very hard to spot a white and blue mansion.

After I thanked Alex for the ride, he disappeared almost as fast as he got there. I just shrugged it off, knowing I had more important matters on my hands.

I walked up to the front porch and knocked on the door. I heard some profanities and graceful walking up to the door. As it swung open, the handsome face of my boyfriend who, for some reason, had a scowl on his face greeted me.

"What do you want? I was in the middle of some important business work," Seto replied with malice in his voice. He was wearing his signature white cape, with a black turtleneck and black pants with his KC belt. Okay, I must of done something terrible if he's acting like I-I'm one of his 'idiotic workers.'

"Seto, what are you talking about? Why did you leave the party without me?" I questioned, not quite understanding his motive.

I saw him tense up and let out one of his death glares. "What did you just call me?" He asked, no, more like demanded with clenched teeth. "Never call me that again. Leave, and don't come back, I don't want to see your face every again," Seto, well, I guess Kaiba, retorted with so much hate, I wanted to swivel up and hide in a corner as he slammed the door.

"Alright?" I was so confused. One minute, he was my sexy boyfriend; accompanying me to a friend's party and the next he's treating me like how he treats anyone who isn't Mokuba or me.

I decided to let him have some space and talk to him in the morning before school. But then it dawned on me. How the fuck am I suppose to get my clothes and belongings. I live with Seto, all my stuff is in there and I don't even have a place to stay.

I began walking aimlessly around the city. It was almost 10 pm, but the city was as alive as ever. I passed couples on the street. They looked so in love. Their eyes showed the pure love between them. Seto used to look at me that way, but when I went over there, all his eyes revealed were hate and disgust.

I sighed. It was almost midnight, where can I go? I was going to see if I could stay over at Charish's house but I didn't want to ruin her birthday with my inability to keep a boyfriend happy. I realized I was close to Tea's house. I really hoped she wouldn't mind, but I decided to take that chance anyway.

The closer I got to Tea's house, the more I got to think. Why was Seto behaving like that? Was he not happy with me and just didn't want to face me? I'm never good enough, am I? I guess only time will tell. That, and answers from the CEO.

Chapter 4:

Tea was happy to let me stay. When she saw my depressed face, she asked if it had anything to do with the brown haired seventeen year-old. I just shook my head, not wanting to reveal anything, especially if it ended up being just a misunderstanding. We stayed up all night, talking about her crush on Yugi and watching cheesy rom coms.

The next morning, the sun shining in my face awakened me. I was looking the warm body that was normally beside me, but then everything came crashing down. I felt tears prickling at my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.

"Ugh, Karen, what time is it?" said a body on the other couch with a groggy voice. We must've fallen asleep while watching the classic movie _She's the Man_. Ah, if only life was that simple, but no, instead I get a boyfriend who kicks me out of our house and no family. Just great.

"Uh, about noon," I replied while looking at a clock in the corner of my eye. Thank god for Saturdays.

Tea's house was one of the prettiest houses I've ever seen. She lived with both her parents and younger brother. Her younger brother was at a foreign exchange program like every other middle schooler out there. It was also why Mokuba was in America. Their class was going on a class school trip to all over the US to learn more about their way of teaching and life. I was the person who encouraged going and exploring the world. Seto was hesitant, but the twinkle in Mokuba's eyes made him agree. After all, it had nothing to do with the hours of begging, sexually advances, and threatening to get Seto to agree. Nothing at all.

"Ugh, my parents are going to be home soon," Tea said as she stuffed her face in a purple, fuzzy pillow she slept on last night.

"Might as well get up, then and cook them breakfast," I responded, trying to sound like my optimistic self. She removed herself from the pillow and rose on eyebrow. It sounded fake, even to me, but she let it slide.

After breakfast, I dressed in some of Tea's clothes because the only clothes I had were the ones I wore to the party last night. I grabbed a simple black tank top and dark blue skinny jeans with some combat boots that I wore last night. I let my hair down into its natural waves and took a simple silver necklace with a long chain. I also grabbed my leather jacket just in case I would need it later. My style changes very often. But this is my usual outfit, I like the more edgy and goth look because black always made me feel powerful. And it also didn't hurt that Seto would get more possessive when guys checked out my clothes and body. It would just result in mind-blowing animalistic sex.

Tea wore sure signature green tank top with thick strands, blue jean shorts, knee-high white socks, and blue sandals. To top it off, she added bangles on each of her wrists. While my hair had a side part with waves, Tea had beautiful straight short hair with uneven bangs that actually look natural when she wears them.

We grabbed our purses, well Tea grabbed her purse, while I grabbed my phone (that I forgot to charge) and one of Seto's emergency credit cards that he always makes sure I have. I swear, he is so protective, but that's one of the reasons I love him. Plus, I feel a pool spreading through in between my legs every time he threats someone because they stare too long at me or 'accidently' brushes a hand across my arm. It's definitely a turn on.

We decide to hit up one of my favorite stores, Hot Topic. Literally, they have anything, from Harry Potter knee socks, to fake purple highlights. It's the best thing ever. I remember a time where I dragged Seto into the store and he was glued to me the entire time. I was an understatement that he was uncomfortable. There was a pang at my heart for fearing that those days were over.

After that, Tea and I ended up at Hollister. They were having a sale for jeans and we literally bought all the jeans at that store.

After hitting up a few more stores, we decided to head home.

"You go ahead, I'm going to check on something," I told Tea as I called a taxi for her.

"Your going to Kaiba, aren't you," she answered, of course being right. "Are you sure? You looked pretty messed up last night."

"I'm sure. And it's Seto, he won't hurt me," I replied, determined. Tea was one of the few people who knew about Seto and I before this month. See, Seto and I were dating secretly, until Tea found out. During my sophomore year, some juniors and senior started picking on me. They would bully me on my hair and pull strands out, laughing every time a tear came out.

Then, Tea saw it and she immediately stopped it. She stood up for me and even slapped a guy. Apparently she had a pretty good rep because they were running in the other direction. She coaxed me out of the tiny ball I was in and walked all the way back to Kaiba's mansion with me.

Kaiba was standing the doorway when I got there and he had an anxious expression on his face. When he caught sight of us, he ran to me and checked my body for injuries as I took in the comfort his strong arms brought me.

When he caught sight of Tea, he immediately hardened into his mask, full of walls that protected him.

"What do you want? To lecture me on another friendship speech?" Seto said, angrily, not wanting to put up with her any longer.

"She's the one who saved me from them, Seto," I whispered quietly, but both of them heard me loud and clear. Seto immediately stared back at the brunette who had a shocked expression on her face. Whether it was from Seto's caring gesture, or from what I called him. As far as she knew, only Mokuba was allowed to call him Seto, but I was the exception. I was always the exception with him. And I loved it.

When Seto invited Tea to come in she had skeptical of him. She thought maybe Seto was abusing or using me for pleasure or just for him to feel like he controls everything, even me. But, when she saw how caring Seto was toward me, she gave in. She explained what happened and how the bully's (who's names were Joey and Tristan) were picking on me. Apparently, Seto wasn't the biggest fan of the two guys because he stood up from his chair and declared them dead. I managed to calm him down, but he told me, one night, while we were lying under the covers, that he would never forgive them for what they did to me.

As the memory past me, I realized I looked like an idiot, staring at Tea without saying anything.

She sighed, "Just, please be careful, and tell me everything," she finally consented.

"I will," I replied as I flashed a forced smile at her. She went into the taxi and took my shopping bags with her. She gave me one last wave before she left in the taxi to the streets of Domino City.

I decided to walk to his house. I was only a few blocks and I needed the fresh air to clear my head. I slipped on my leather jacket since it was getting a bit chilly and didn't feel like walking around, carrying it. As I first caught sight of his gigantic mansion, my confidence dwindled.

What was I gonna say? I'm sorry? Sorry for what? I don't even know what I did?! As my inner turmoil was fighting with itself, I hadn't realized I had reached the door. I raised my fist to knock on his door about 5 times before I actually had the nerve to make the sound on the million-dollar door.

About a minute later, Melissa, one of the maids opened the door.

"Karen! Your back!" she exclaimed as he gave me a hug. "I thought you weren't coming back after I saw Mr. Kaiba come home last night in a grumpy mood."

"Yeah, I'm back. Is Seto here? I need to talk to him," after I returned the hug, being determined in my quest to talk to Seto. Ugh, quest? Really? I sound like I'm in the medieval times. Idiot.

"Yes, Miss, he is in his bedroom," she replied, with a look of disgust on her face. Oh gosh, I didn't offend Melissa, right?

"Thank you, now how many times have I asked you to call me Karen. I'm not above you, you know?" I answered, trying to sound as friendly as possible.

"Of course Mi- Karen, come in," she replied with a small, but genuine smile. After she left me into the huge house (I'll never get over it), I went straight to our bedroom. But I heard sounds coming from it as I approached it. I cracked open the door and gasp silently.


	5. Chapter 5

Seto, my Seto was fucking another women. And it wasn't just any girl, Stacy Keama. The biggest bitch in my grade and my worst enemy. Stacy made it her life's goal to destroy me. And she finally succeeded.

"Oh, harder, harder!" she screamed as Se- Kaiba, took her from behind. I couldn't stop the tears that started streaming down my face. I couldn't take it anymore. The grunts and groans were a blow to my heart. I knew what Melissa meant when she made that disgusted face.

Just then, Stacy started screaming out as her orgasm hit her, then Seto, groaned and fell against Stacy. That did it. I opened the door and just stood there. Seto heard the door open and darted his eyes to the doorway. His eyes showed the amount of hate that was shown the last time I was here.

Before he could yell at me, I interrupted him, "So it's true. You really don't care about me, anymore, do you? All this? It was fake, none of it was real," I sobbed. I was trying so hard to show that it wasn't affecting me, but it was. More than anything, and I just let the tears flow and run down my cheeks.

I ran down the marble staircase, not waiting for an answer. Man, I was so stupid to believe every sweet nothing and every promise he said to me while we were under the covers after a long day. He promised me the world, but I didn't need the world, I just needed him. I should've learned my lesson when my own parents didn't want me. I can't be loved.

I burst through the front door and started running, wanting to get far away from it. Eventually it became too much and I collapsed on the sidewalk. I didn't do anything to stop the tears. I was lying on the sidewalk, facedown, with my hands gripping the hard cement. It felt as if I was there for hours, but it was probably more like minutes. I then got up from the sidewalk and started my walk to Tea's house.

I needed to get out of here. Not just this place, but Domino City, Japan even. I spoke other languages almost fluently and I could work multiple jobs. I could go anywhere. But my idiotic brain started thinking about all the good memories about Seto and me. We went to the beach and Seto was being his grumpy self. Mokuba met some of his friends there, so it was just Seto and I. I tried getting him to the water, but he would just sulk around. After multiple attempts at threatening, I finally took a bucket of ocean water and dumped it on Seto's head when he wasn't looking. I was laughing my head off, when I saw his shocked expression. As I was almost crying from all the laughing, he took that opportunity to carry me over his shoulder and cannonball us to the ocean. I was laughing so hard (I refuse to use the word 'giggling' *shivers*) and this time he joined me. We had so much fun that day, it almost made me smile. Almost.

As the memory passed me, I didn't realize I was being followed by someone with sunglasses and a dark coat.

Just as I was walking down an empty street, on my way to Tea's I felt someone tap on my shoulder. As I looked to the mysterious person, I felt another hand come from behind me and put a cloth onto my mouth. I suddenly felt very dizzy and sleepy. The last thing I felt was someone grabbing me by my arms and the other person called up a limo.

**Third Person POV**

Then Karen came to, the first thing she saw was a man sitting down on a chair. Then next thing she realized was that she being suspended from the air by her hands. Her hands were of either side of her face making a V shape with her upper body and by her lower. Chains bound her hands and the wall was stretching her out.

She tried to pull out of the chains but it was no use. The man just laughed. It was dark so Karen couldn't really make out the face but she knew that she was in trouble.

"Let me go! What the hell am I doing here anyway?" She screamed. The sadness earlier was being replaced by anger and fury.

"Now, now, wouldn't want to lose that pretty little tongue of yours, now would we," he replied as he moved closer. He was staring straight as her face now and she saw who it was.

"Alex? What the hell?" she said as her eyes widened. He shot a finger out and started stroking her cheek. She recoiled but it was quite difficult because the chains bound her were so tight, they probably cut off her circulation.

"Don't touch me, ever," Karen said, deadly. She hated other people that touched her, even Tea, sometimes. The only person she felt comfortable with is, _was_ Seto.

"I understand. In fact, I understand everything about you. Even your past." He replied, smirking, knowing he got her.

Her head shot up and she gave him a hard glare that Seto would be proud of. _Stop thinking of that cheater, _she thought as she scolded herself. "What are you talking about?" Karen clenched out with extreme caution. She wouldn't let herself be given false hope.

"I'm talking about the fact that your mother and father both loved you dearly, but they couldn't stop the bullet that pierced through them. But that's just the beginning. If you want to know more, you need to tell me something," he teased her.

"What could you possibly want from me?" Karen asked as she tried to find away out. She was locked in a room with no windows and one door. It was grey and dirty with puddles of what looks like blood on the ground. _Great, I get the creepy classmate who's a sociopath!_ She thought.

"I want KaibaCorp's transactions and Seto Kaiba's personal information. I need to take revenge over what happened," he explained, but Karen just got even more confused.

"What the fuck does that have to do with me? Do I look like someone who could break into Seto's computer? Besides he isn't interested in me anymore," Karen said with tears in her eyes. First lie, she does know how to hack into Kaiba's computer. She helped with the program that protected it.

"It has everything to do with you. Your father was one of Gozaburo Kaiba's men. He was in charge of the security and was friends with my father, who worked as a member of KaibaCorp's board. One day, an enemy of Gozaburo came to take revenge over a business deal. Apparently, the guy was unstable, as in medically. He was set up a bomb in the building somewhere and died laughing his mind. Your father made the decision to get Gozaburo out of there, secretly. He left everyone in the building to die, including my father. Since I learned the truth, I vowed revenge on KaibaCorp and you.

"Bu-but how could you possibly know so much about me?" Karen asked, as tears were being welled up.

"My father hid secret files in a flash drive I had discovered while going through my father's things, one day. It was all about your father and Gozaburo. You were in it a couple of things as a baby and they even mentioned your name. I put two and two together and well, here we are," Alex explained.

Karen was overwhelmed. She had thought of every scenario about what happened to her family, but hearing that her father was the reason so many families had to live without a father or mother was horrible. She always imagined that her parents were captured or tortured somewhere and died while trying to get back to their daughter. Oh, how she wished that were the case.

"But, how are you going to use me against Kaiba? He doesn't care for me anymore," Karen thought, but realized she had spoken out loud.

He laughed. He actually laughed. Ugh, that dickhead!

"You didn't think that he actually forgot about you in a night, did you? Remember seeing that man with the sunglasses and coat?" he asked.

"Yeah, but how could you know that unless…" it hit her, man, she was so stupid. "It was you, you were the one following me at the party and on the street."

"Ah, but I wasn't just following you to, now was I?" he answered, amused.

"Seto. You followed him to. But how could he forget about me?" she thought as she came to the conclusion.

"There's a rare plant in the mists of South America. It is able to wipe the memory of a single person in another's life. I just happened to get some of your DNA and inserted it in the dose. Then at the party, I put the poison in Kaiba's rum and the effect was instant. His memories of you flashed by him and he forgot. The poison only lasts 24 hours, so you would've had your Seto back by tonight." He explained yet again as me mocked his name.

A part of her was soaring. Seto still loved her. He was just poisoned. It'll be okay. But another part, the more logical art was telling her that Alex didn't seem he was planning on letting her go.

Alex seemed to see the small smile threatening to break out and he let out his own evil smirk.

"Oh, don't get your hopes up, he won't ever see you again. He'll wake up next to that redhead, Stacy, and hurriedly kick her out, while running to find you. Only, he'll find your body in the closet and think that you killed yourself because of what he did. He'll grieve and curse, but it won't bring you back. And while he's holding you to him, I'll sneak behind him and end him. See, I'm not that bad, at least he'll be able to see you one last time before he dies," Alex said in a deadly voice but sounding optimistic during the last sentence. _Fuck. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry that this is a bit shorter, but school has really taken a toll. I'll try to update once a day, but this weekend is ridiculous. I don't really know if anyones really continuing on reading this, but I determined to finish this story.**

**Karen's POV**

He moved toward me and I recoiled once again.

"Aw, don't be that way. Don't you want to feel something before you die," Alex teased. "No matter."

Without warning he punched me in gut. I grunted, but tried not to scream.

"You don't want to yell? Have it your way," he said as he grabbed some cloth and tied it as a gag on my mouth.

For the next few hours, he punch, kicked, whipped me. When he got bored, he the used a blade and cut open wounds on my legs and my bare arms. He had removed my jacket and jeans, leaving me in my black tank top and boy shorts. I nearly blacked out multiple and struggled to stay strong, but the only thing that helped me get through it, was remembering Seto and his love or me.

By now, I had given up on fighting back, knowing it was useless. That was the case until Alex leaned in for a kiss. It wasn't as if Alex was a loner goth who wasn't involved with people. He was quite handsome with his blond hair and strong jawline. He was on the lacrosse team during school, so he was fairly well built. But that stuff didn't matter as long as I remember this feeling. His terrible feeling that came upon me.

"Get off!," I screamed as I tried fighting the chains once again.

"I wanted to give you some pressure before I kill you. Is that so hard to ask?" he smugly replied. I knew where this was leading to, but I tried convincing myself that it wasn't the case.

Before I knew it, I had nearly broken one of the chains on my foot and kneed him in the place where the sun doesn't shine.

"You are going to pay for that, you little shit," he yelled as he was trying not to kneel from the pain. When he composed himself, he stared straight into my eyes. For some reason, I wasn't scared anymore and stared right back. That was short lived as he took a metal pipe and slammed it across my head.

**Third Person POV**

Karen groaned as she came to. She felt a bump on her head and blood dripping from the top of her head where she was hit. Her ribs were most likely broken as well as her right leg. She had bruises across her body and her body was sore. However, that wasn't the only thing that she noticed.

Karen was clad in her bra and boxer shorts. She was also tied up on a bedpost with silk sheets. She was no longer greeted by the gray walls and bloodstains, but instead, was greeted by a red bed covering and marble surroundings. If she weren't terrified for her life, she would've gawked at the beauty of the place. It was huge with a walk in closet and a dark shade of granite. It was almost as impressive as Seto's mansion. Almost.

She tried yelling for help, knowing it was useless but she had to do something. After a few attempts, she realized that her windpipe was probably damaged and she couldn't make a sound louder than a whisper.

Suddenly, the double doors burst open and Alex came strolling in. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his jeans were hanging low on his hips. He had a smug look on his face and she just wanted to rip his face clean off.

"Well, well. Not so powerful now, huh?" he observed. No doubt it was he was undressed her and tied her up. "Don't bother with the ropes, not even my head of security could get out of those," he explained as he saw Karen trying to loosen one of the knots. He proceeded to setting a camera in front of her and she felt her stomach drop even more.

"I plan on getting everything that happens and when Seto sees this, he's going to be so broken that KaibaCorp will be nothing but ashes, much like how he's going to be after this."

"Now the fun part begins," he smirked, darkly.

**Thanks so much for anyone who reads this. I doesn't matter if you don't leave a review, just knowing that I can make something that people read is awesome. But reviews aren't discouraged either! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update. I've recently come down with the stomach flu and it's making me feel like shit. But I'm back! Sorry for the short chapter! And leave a review while your at it ;)**

Karen was whimpering as she was left alone. The past few hours were hell. She found out that she had been sedated for 2 days. Fatigue had started to set in and she was only given food and water when she was on the brink of death. She could still feel Alex's hands on her body. She could still remember what he said when he fucked her. She remembered everything.

_Karen started whimpering softly and she could tell Alex was agitated. _

_ "Quiet, you whore. Don't pretend you won't want this. You and I both know you're a slut that just wants sex," Alex purred. He took another silk scarf and tied it around her mouth, making it another gag. He then started kissing his way down her collarbone. He undid her black bra and cut it off her. Karen was crying silently and there was a flow of tears that streaked across her cheeks. He palmed her breasts and started sucking on the nipple. Hard. It was hard and rough, unlike the soft, but passionate motion that only comes from Seto. Karen enjoyed rough sex, but Seto always made sure he didn't hurt her and made sure that she was thoroughly ravished. _

_ Alex was only concerned with his pleasure and making her suffer. He kneed her breasts and pinched her nipples harder than she would've ever thought. He then traveled to her flat stomach and reached her bruised lower abs. He peeled off the only barrier left and whispered, "No wonder Seto kept you around. You really are a good fuck, you whore," Alex said with menace. _

_ Suddenly, he thrusted in four fingers at once and shook his head. Karen was on the verge of insanity as she tried moving away from the intrusion. Seto would never do four fingers at once. He knows that the most she likes is two, maybe three. _

_ "Aw, not wet for me? Well, going to have to do something about that, huh?" Alex commented. Then, he took his four fingers out and licked them until they were wet with his saliva. Next he put his fingers back in and it created a slippery noise. He grunted in approval. Karen wanted to die, and she knew that this wasn't even the worse part. He started stroking himself through his jeans and quickly discarded them, along with his boxers. Karen shut her eyes, not wanting to see his face and dark expression. _

_ Tears were still pouring out and they weren't stopping anytime soon. He took his fingers out and used his mouth. He sucked on her clit hard and even bit her nub, hard enough for blood to pour out. Karen was done. She couldn't win, so she started thinking about Seto and the memories, but when she was forced to open her eyes from a stinging feeling on her cheek, all she could remember was his face and the sounds of pleasure that came from his mouth. _

_ He suddenly entered and set a furious pace. He gripped her legs, bruising them and drawing blood. Karen was yelling and screaming as loud as she could with sobs wracking her body. _

_ "You fucking whore, no one will ever love you. Your parents left you and Seto could never love you after this," he whispered as he came. He kept telling her how useless and shallow she was. Karen realized that he was right. Seto could never love her. She could imagine the look of disgust when he found out the truth. And all she wanted right then, was to die. _

Karen continued to cry after remembering every detail from that night. He's been coming to her every night and left her wanted to die every time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I'm not dead. My computer wasn't working and it wasn't loading the chapters! It finally worked today and I thought I would upload a longer one. **

Two weeks had passed and Karen was as good as dead. Every time she drifted off, she would wake up in new lingerie and she was disgusted with herself. She had semen everywhere and she was unkempt. Alex kept visiting her every night and even brought a couple of his friends to try out the whore. He said that he planned on killing her for Seto to find, but he realized that thinking that she had run away from him would be much better punishment. Alex would continue to whisper how utterly useless she was and didn't deserve to live. What was worse was that he would continue on and say how Seto could never love a slut. Karen was starting to believe it.

"Find her! I won't care who you threaten, just find Karen!" yelled out Seto Kaiba. The young teenager was struggling to keep it together. 2 weeks ago, when he remembered everything suddenly, he found himself sleeping next to one of the girls Karen always complained about. The next thing he realized was that they were both naked and it was obvious they had sex.

He kicked her out with her clothes and pulled his own sweats and t-shirt on. He ordered the maids to burn the sheets and replace them with new ones. His heart suddenly dropped when he realized that Karen must've seen them together. It was 3 in the morning; of course she would of checked on him. He rushed to the spare bedroom she used before she started sleeping in his bed, but it was empty. He wanted to cry. He just chased away the best thing in his life away.

He felt white rage filling him up and he took his anger out on the wall. His anger wasn't directed at Karen, but himself. Why did he fucking to that? What was wrong with him? She was gone. And he couldn't even be mad at her.

His anger turned into raw grief and regret. He slid down one of the walls and silent tears started streaming down his face.

He stayed in that position for hours until he was staring at the obvious. She left. But why didn't she take any of her clothes. Her signature combat boots were gone and so was her leather jacket. Slowly, Seto's serious detective brain started working.

He called Roland and ordered him to search for Karen on the streets of Domino City. Normally, Roland would question why, since Seto became less of a harsh boss, but one look at his dead serious face sent Roland on his merry way.

He told his pilots and drivers to search for her. He needed to keep this low key, just in case some of his enemies that are targeting KaibaCorp catch a drift that Seto Kaiba is caught up in searching for girl he's never mentioned. With his focus on finding Karen and begging for forgiveness, KaibaCorp was in the hands of Max Oliver. He was the fourth person he trusted, the first being Karen, Mokuba, and Roland. Max has proven his loyalty multiple times and he was a great businessman and board member.

When he talked to Charish to see if she went to her, Charish revealed that she hadn't seen her since the party. His determination just grew stronger but his heart was panicking. It had almost been a week and he was out of options. He was going to every news station to spread the word that Karen was missing and maybe someone would give him an idea. That was the case until one day.

It was almost 2 weeks since he woke up confused. He came to the conclusion that someone had poisoned him but that wasn't his priority. He was staring at a picture in her old room of them. She was holding the camera in front of her and he was kissing her neck behind her while having his arms around her. It was the only picture that she had of him in the room, but that didn't bother him. Most of their portraits were in his, or their, room now. He noticed another frame behind a picture of her and Mokuba. It was a picture of Karen and one of her best friends. Of course! How could be forget.

"Tea," he whispered. Tea would know. Karen would always to go to Tea whenever they got into a fight or just wanted some girl time. He was always being hesitant and overprotective (as she called it) whenever she left the house. He would send someone to make sure she was safe, at first, but when she started noticing, she came marching up to him and scolded him for being so unbearable. He would naturally defend himself and that resulted them in sleeping in separate rooms until both of them couldn't sleep. They were attracted each other like how bees were attracted to honey. He was so accustomed to sleeping next to her and the same goes for her, so when one of them sneaks into the others' room, all is forgiven.

But this particular fight was the biggest one yet. She wouldn't talk to him for 3 days and by then, he was ready to get down on his knees and beg or forgiveness, know matter who would catch them. She of course, forgave him and he was randomly holding her tightly against his chest. That was until he realized that he could feel all her bones and could finally see the dark circles under her eyes. When he questioned her, she just replied with, "I couldn't sleep without you, so I stayed awake." He was so angry with himself for putting her through that and he promised to give her space. She was grateful and he showed his love for her over and over again in _their_ bed.

He rushed to his feet and went to his motorcycle. He didn't even bother with his jacket and sat on his black motorcycle. Most people don't know that Seto loved to ride it, they just assume that he rides his limo everywhere, but once in a while, he'll feel the need to feel the wind blowing against his body. Sometimes, he would bring Karen, but she would always hold on to him very tightly. He never minded. At all.

He got to Tea's house in record time and ran to her door. He was currently wearing his signature white cape and black turtleneck with black jeans. He also managed to grab his Duel Monsters card necklace with Mokuba on one side and Karen on the other. He knocked on the door, impatiently and started tapping his foot anxiously.

"Can I help you? At 4 in the morning." Tea asked as she opened the door. She was wearing her pajamas and a white jacket. It was clear that she was sleeping, but Seto didn't care.

"Where is Karen?" Seto nearly yelled as he wore an expression of concern and fury. His blue eyes were wide and alert. He had dark circles under his eyes and his clothes were hanging onto his body, as opposed to his muscles filling them out.

"I don't know. I assumed that she was with you when she visited you," Tea answered, now alert as she let Seto into her house. Thankfully, none of her parents were home because they were out of town and her little brother was still in America.

"She never visited me. At least not that I remember," Seto replied with a confused look on his face. He was sure Karen was hiding at Tea's but one look proved him wrong.

They sat on one of Tea's teal couches and she offered him some coffee. He took it but didn't take a sip. He was still critical about eating or drinking anything not made from him.

"She came to me 2 weeks ago after the party. I figured you guys got into a major fight and that's why she acting heart broken," Tea explained as best as she could. It was 2 weeks ago, after all.

There was a sudden glass shatter from Seto's hand but he didn't pay attention. He suddenly had a flashback about that night.

_(Seto's POV)_

_ I walked through the mansion doors and went straight to my office. I still don't know what I was doing there, but I'm glad I'm not there anymore. About 2 hours into my important paper contracts. The doorbell rang. I waited for one of the maids to answer it, but then I remembered that I let them take the night off. What the hell was I thinking? _

_I walked to the front door and opened it, ready to shoo away whoever was there. "What do you want? I was in the middle of some important business work," I replied with malice in my voice. A girl with wavy black hair and brown highlights that were prominent even in this light looked nervous but determined. She was hot, but I let go of that urge years ago. _

_ "Seto, what are you talking about? Why did you leave the party without me?" She replied with in a confused voice. Did she just? No one can call me Seto except for Mokuba. Who the fuck does she think she is?_

_ "What did you just call me?" I demanded. She had the nerve to interrupt me, then call me on a first name basis. Was she the one who forced me into the party? This made my face harden even more, if that was possible._

_ "Never call me that again. Leave, and don't come back, I don't want to see your face ever again." I replied with as I slammed the door on her face. That little bitch would be dead if I didn't feel like bothering with her. I bet spreads her legs for anyone with money. Fucking Whore._

"Kaiba. Kaiba! KAIBA!" Tea yelled as she shook him by his shoulders. Tears started leaking out of his eyes as he stared straight ahead on the wall.

"It's all my fault. All my fault. My fault," Kaiba whispered in a pained voice. He was still staring straight ahead but he started clutching Tea to him thinking it was Karen. His mind was playing tricks on him and he wasn't doing anything to stop it.

"Forgive me. I was an idiot. I'm so sorry. So sorry," he whispered as he was sobbing into Tea's hair.

"Kaiba, tell me what you saw. Tell me what happened," Tea whispered back as she pulled back. She kneeled on the floor next to him and patiently waited.

Seto realized that it wasn't Karen, but Tea that he was holding. He instantly let go of her shoulders and cleared the tears from his eyes. Then he proceeded to explain what happened.

* * *

"Stop, please! Stop!" Karen shouted as she was being pounded into. The man griped her right breast and started sucking on it.

"I told you to be quiet, you little fuck," the man grunted as he slammed into her over and over. When she didn't stop shouting at him, he took his hand off her breast and put it near her anus. As punishment, he roughly thrusted two fingers into her butt and she cried louder than she ever had when she felt the intrusion. She had never felt so helpless until that moment when he pounded into her from both sides.

He then switched his hand and his dick and slid his penis into her anus. He thrusted four fingers into her core and continued to pound into her until he came with a loud grunt in her butthole. At the same time, he bit hard on her right breast and it broke skin. Blood started trickling down her stomach and it landed on his dick. This put a look of fury on his face. He roughly pulled Karen up by her hair and put her directly in front of it.

"Suck," he commanded.

"No, please! No, stop," Karen sobbed as she tried to pull her face away. He pinched her nose shut and waited for her to run out of breath. When she parted her lips for air, he slammed her mouth onto his dick and the blood.

She started gagging as he pushed her farther in. Her eyes rolled back as he gasp in pleasure. Suddenly, he came again, violently into her mouth. She tried to spit his bitter seed out, but his cock was still in her mouth. She was forced to swallow it and some went down her neck.

"Ah," the man moaned out. After he was done with her, he pushed her off him and fixed his dress pants. He put back on his suit coat and picked up his hat from the floor, along with his earpiece. He was in charge of guarded his boss's bitch, but he couldn't help himself. The boss gave everyone an okay to fuck her and he took advantage of that. So everyday, after Alex and his friends came out of the whore's room, he would sneak in and let out all his frustrations out on her. His wife was currently not speaking to him and he didn't know why. He had to let out his frustration somehow and he found it. After he got his sunglasses and earpiece in, he left the room with a smirk on his face.

"Wow, so you think someone poisoned you," Tea asked as she rested her back on one of the pillows on her sofa. After Seto's… memory gain, they relocated to her sofa and he had just finished talking about all he remembered and waking up with a redhead.

"I believe so, but I'm more concerned as to where Karen is. You say she disappeared after you guys went shopping?" Seto asked again, to get more clues as to where she went.

"Yeah, she went to see you afterwards and I haven't heard from her since. I figured you guys made up and she was back to staying with you," Tea said, embarrassed. She knew they weren't virgins, that they had sex plenty of times. Believe her, she knew.

He sighed. His confidence wavered. _What if she was de-, no, she can't be. She's alive, somewhere, waiting for me. What if they hurt her? What if their keeping her in a cell somewhere for a crime she didn't commit? Hang on, Seto; she could just be lost. Oh, man, I've lost it. I'm debating with myself. _

"Do I have to shake you again?" Tea asked with an irritated tone.

"NO," Seto nearly shouted out. He took a few breaths and started again, "No, I'm okay."

"Know we both know that's a lie." Tea stated sympathetically.

"Did she leave anything here?" Seto asked as he tried changing the subject.

"Yeah, she left some clothes, but that's it. She also gave me her cell phone before she left to see you," She responded as she gave him a bag with some of her clothes and she put her smart phone on the table beside him.

He looked through the bag to look for something, anything. He found some tights, a black skirt, a dark blue Henley and a black leather jacket. It was another on of her mysterious phases for clothing. He searched through the rest of the bag, but that was it. Wait, there was something missing.

"Tea, where's her credit card," Seto asked. He was sure she brought one before the party. Well, _he_ made _her._

"I don't know," Tea strung out. "She brought it while we went shopping along with her phone, but she only gave me her phone. You don't think…." She stated as she herself searched the bag.

"If she has it on her, we can track it," Seto exclaimed as he felt hope fill him for the first time. "Quick, get me a laptop," Seto asked, no, more like demanded.

Normally, Tea would scoff at him and tell him to get his head out of his ass for commanding her like that, but this time, she just rushed to her room and pulled out her MacBook Air.

Seto went to a program he created and a bunch of code came onto the screen. He typed in some stuff that didn't look like anything someone would know about unless that made it. His fingers flew across the keyboard, intent on finishing his search. Seto had manually set a tracking number in her credit cards that he gave her. She never knew about them because he didn't want get in a huge fight over them.

"Got it," Seto said after a few minutes of coding. "She's being held in an underground cellar." A fucking cellar? He was going to rip apart the people who caused this. He was praying that she wasn't hurt as bad as his mind was thinking.

"Then, let's go. You drive," Tea asked, already changed into her clothes.

"How do you feel riding in a motorcycle?"

_Not again,_ she thought. One man with a green Mohawk was pounding into her pussy, another man with black hair was pounding into her anus, and the last man with brown hair was biting and sucking on her breasts while running a knife down her stomach.

A few hours ago, she gave up trying to struggle. When they first came, she was thrashing about on the bed, but now she's just there. Her eyes are hollow and her body became limp. She gave up on the fight when she realized Seto wasn't coming for her. Alex was cruel, but the one thing that nearly drove her to insanity was Seto. He would man pick people who looked like Seto, with the brown hair and blue eyes, and tell them to be ruthless to her.

The torture wasn't always sex; some of it was electric shocks, cutting open old wounds, and sometimes just plainly talking to her. But each time, she felt a part of her disappear and never come back. There was one time where they used a thick curling iron and plunged it into her. At first she was confused and wondered if they knew that it was for, but then they turned the heat on full max and she understood. She was burning and it never stopped. She was screaming and crying, but they just laughed. But all the torture she would endure wouldn't just be lost, they had filmed everything and planned on sending it to Seto or anyone she cared about.

They forced her to watch some of the clips and she felt their hands on her body whenever she saw them. She would start hyperventilating and wanting to scratch at her filthy skin. Her hands were as clean, but she saw semen and guilt on them. At one point, when a man was groping her breasts, one of her hands was free because the idiot forgot to retie her and instead of trying to escape, she started scratching her wrists, causing blood to be released. She did it every chance she got.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, watch out!" Tea chanted she and Seto were weaving there way through traffic, well, Seto was weaving, Tea was making sure they didn't get killed.

Seto skillfully dodged the car and remained silent. He was focusing on what he would find once he got there. _Please forgive me_, he thought.

By the time they had reached their destination, Tea's hair was flying everywhere and Seto just had his serious-no-emotion face. They were surrounded by a bunch of factories and abandoned buildings. They were right outside the city and place looked as if a motorcycle gang had passed through the place, but without destroying the place.

According to his smart phone, that he made to suffice all his needs, Karen was located underground, in a small holding cell.

Tea and Seto made their way through the mess of branches and leaves, on their way to their destination. They found an open metal door and figured that it didn't hurt to use it.

It was pitch dark when they started walking. The only light that was given was the screen on Kaiba's phone, telling them where to go. They found a staircase and were told to walking through it.

"What? You can't walk through a staircase," Tea, said.

However, Kaiba wordlessly walked over to on of the steps, and pressed hard on one spot, soon, the cement pushed down and a doorway was reveled.

"You just have to know where to look," he replied with when he saw Tea shocked expression. The truth was, he was testing out what some of Gozaburo's surprises were. His father had secret prisons for people and they were all hidden. The only way Seto found out was that he snuck out of his room and witnessed it happen.

They made their way through the doorway and was greeting by a long hallway that ended with a room at the end of it. Suddenly, Seto was running toward it, hoping to find his girlfriend at the end of it.

"Kaiba! Wait," Tea said as she too started running, but she was afraid of what she would find.

Seto didn't hear her; all he heard was the pounding of his chest as he pushed open the door.

**Hope you guys liked that. Don't worry, the plot with move faster with time and everything will be explained! I promise I won't abandon this story and feel free to send me a request for any tv show. I'm a huge fan of Klaroline (Vampire Diaries), Yu-Gi-Oh, Bade (Victorious), and any other ones you want be to write about. Leave a beautiful thing at the bottom, called a review. 'Til next time, blazers.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry for having an unexpected hiatus with this site. I wish I could offer an excuse, but I really can't. Hopefully someone is still reading, but I'll continue to write more with this story. I refuse to abandon it and the story will be finished, but I cannot guarantee it to be soon. Thank you for anyone reading this and I send my apologizes. **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Nada. **

Empty. The room was entirely grey with no windows or light except for one light bulb. It was empty except for a bag in the middle of the room. It was a body bag and Seto was terrified of knowing what was inside of it.

"God, Kaiba, were you in track, or something?" Tea exclaimed as she was trying to catch her breath. She suddenly, feel silent she caught the sight in front of her. Kaiba, was on his knees, with his arms limp at his sides, staring at the body bag in the center. She feared the worst and tears were starting to form.

"Kaiba, look," she said as she pointed on the walls and some of the floor.

He turned his head, almost robotically and wanted to cry. There was blood stains everywhere, and a couple of random objects on the floor. He caught sight of someone shiny and commanded his feet to comply with his wishes. He picked up the thing that intrigued him so much. It was a long silver chain that he knew belonged to Karen.

Unexpectedly, he ran back to the bag and ripped it open. He died inside. His life was gone. Inside were body parts of a human, a girl with black hair and uneven brown stands. Her arms were ripped apart from the torso and the wrists were pointing up toward Seto's wide eyes. There was a large cut on her neck that made her head lope to the side and some of her fingers were ripped off. One of her legs was cut from her body and the other was twisted in an unusual angle. She was completely naked and there was a large X on her chest that started at her neck and ended on her lower stomach, but the worst part of her face. It was completely burned off. You couldn't even tell it was a person by it. It was clear that were wrists and legs were bound and she was choked. It was clearly his love.

"No, no, NO!" Seto screamed as he fell to his knees once again. "I failed you, failed you. So sorry, deserve better. Forgive me. Forgive. Love you. I. Love. You," he whispered as he tried to intertwine his hand with her broken one. He continued to say incoherent words, but he needed to get it out.

"Kaiba, we have to go," Tea cried as she too, was sobbing. Her best friend was dead. Not even that, she was tortured and she was sure that Kaiba would never be the same. She tried to pry his fingers away from Karen, but he wasn't having it. He flashed his eyes to Tea and she could see the despair and longing behind the hate for her.

"Don't. Touch. Me. Ever," he clenched out. His eyes went back to looking at the broken girl in front of him and silently cried as sobs over took him. He rubbed his thumb around her bare wrists and his eyes widen.

"This isn't her," Kaiba said as he suddenly stood up.

Tea thought he was just in denial and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Kaiba, as much as you wish she was alive, she's gone." Tea tried getting through him.

"No, this isn't her. For our 2 year anniversary, she got a tattoo of a small S on her wrist," he explained.

As Tea looked closer, she understood. The girl's wrists were bare. There wasn't any trace of a tattoo, it couldn't be her.

_She's still alive. She's still alive. Alive. _Seto kept chanting as he touched the floor with both his hands and started breathing heavily. He felt hope again and this time he was praying for it to be real.

They left the building after taking some pictures for the police department, just incase someone decided to cover up their tracks, last minute. They had no leads; nothing except knowing the fact that Karen could still be alive. That was until Kaiba saw something that set off his brainstorming.

"Hey, look over there," he said as he pointed at the faint letters of the abandoned factory. It was hard, but it clearly spelled out a company name.

"Con Inc. What is that?" Tea said as she looked up to Kaiba.

"It was a business run by Matthew Connor that went out of business in 2006." Kaiba answered with his knowledge of companies and businesses.

He wordlessly took out his phone again and searched it up. This property was purchased by an Alexander Wallace three months ago…," he trailed out as his eyes widened.

Kaiba quickly searched his phone for records of an Alexander Wallace on his phone, but none of them were in Japan.

Suddenly, Tea gasped as she caught sight of the picture that showed Alex Wallace.

"Kaiba, I know him," she whispered quietly. "He goes to Domino High School and he's on the lacrosse team."

"Then why isn't he showing up on my main frame? I have records of everyone in Japan, especially Domino High School," Kaiba snapped as he kept searching.

"Because, his last name isn't Wallace. He goes by Alex Michaels," she explained carefully.

_An alias. Of course,_ Kaiba thought as he searched the name Alex Michaels on his phone. "Got it. I have his home address and we can be there in 15 minutes." He replied with.

"Kaiba, it's a 30 minute drive," Tea clarified as she saw the postal code.

"Like I said, 15 minutes."

Indeed they did get there 15 minutes later. Apparently, being a CEO gives you a few privileges. Or lack of speeding tickets.

"You are going to kill us!" Tea exclaimed as she attempted not to open her eyes. Again, Kaiba just silently dodged all the traffic quickly and made it their destination in exactly 15 minutes. _Damn him,_ Tea thought.

When they got to Alex's house. Tea had to bit back a gasp. It was gorgeous. The mansion was blood red with black tinted windows. It had about three levels and had round cylinders on the sides, much like the ones of the White House.

Kaiba didn't pay any attention to the place and just walked up to the house. After Tea snapped out of her gaze, she ran after Kaiba.

"Kaiba, what do you plan on doing? You can't just barge in there!" Tea argued. He was going to get himself killed.

"I have a plan," Kaiba replied with without sparing a glance at her.

"Care to enlighten me then?" she replied with a sassy tone.

"Attack," he said, simply.

"Kaiba, you'r-," Tea started but got interrupted by Kaiba kicking the front door open without a thought. "Okay then," she shut up.

They walked into the dark mansion and the inside was more glamorous than the outside. Everything was marble and there was a large staircase that met in the middle of the room.

_Stupid rich people, _Tea thought.

There were no lights on and it was completely silent except for Kaiba and Tea's footsteps.

"Well, well, to what do I owe this pleasure," a voice came on.

"Give up with the pleasantries. My name is Kaiba, the CEO of KaibaCorp and I'm because you took something from me," Kaiba said with a cold smirk.

_Why is he acting like a, a douche? _Tea thought as she witnessed the scene before her. _Oh, I get it; he wants to show that she doesn't mean anything so it shows that he doesn't have a weakness. Stupid._ Tea concluded.

"Save the stoic expression. I've been following you and sweet Karen for weeks. I know what she seems to you," Alex replied with malice and a gloating smirk.

"Then you know I will do anything to get her back," Kaiba answered, his eyes hardening even more. _Do they just stare at themselves in the mirror to achieve that look or something? _Tea continued thinking.

"I knew you would find yourselves here sometime. It was just a matter of time before I could get my revenge. So let's begin," Alex smirked as he drew a gun pointing to Kaiba's chest.

"You planned this didn't you?" Tea spoke for the first time. "What did she ever do to you?!"

"She caused everything. Instead of me explaining it, why don't I just show you? Hmm?" Alex said with a grin. Right when he said that, a large flat screen TV came down from the ceiling and a video started playing.

The first image was of Karen. She was only clad in her boy shorts and a black tank top. She was bound by her hands and legs with chains and it looked like she was just coming to. Tea and Kaiba recognized that it was the cell that they have visited earlier. Tea looked over at Kaiba's reaction and his face remained stoic.

However, inside, he was raging with anger.

_"Let me go! What the hell am I doing here anyway?" She screamed. _

_ "Now, now, wouldn't want to lose that pretty little tongue of yours, now would we," Alex replied with an evil playful tone. _

_ "Alex? What the hell?" she said as her eyes widened. He shot a finger out and started stroking her cheek. She recoiled but it was quite difficult because the chains bound her were so tight. _

Kaiba was about to lose it. He knew that Karen didn't like anyone touching her unless it was himself and Mokuba. She even admitted that her friends sometimes made her recoil. And he was even angrier at the fact that someone had undressed her. She was his and only he was aloud to undress the woman he loved.

_ "Don't touch me, ever," Karen said, deadly. _

_ "I understand. In fact, I understand everything about you. Even your past." He replied, smirking _

What? Does this bastard know what happened to my girl? Kaiba thought.

_ Her head shot up and she gave him a hard glare._

Wow, did she learn that from me? He thought.

_"What are you talking about?" Karen clenched out._

_ "I'm talking about the fact that your mother and father both loved you dearly, but they couldn't stop the bullet that pierced through them. But that's just the beginning. If you want to know more, you need to tell me something," he teased her._

_ "What could you possibly want from me?" Karen asked._

_ "I want KaibaCorp's transactions and Seto Kaiba's personal information. I need to take revenge over what happened," he explained._

_ "What the fuck does that have to do with me? Do I look like someone who could break into Seto's computer? Besides he isn't interested in me anymore," Karen said with tears in her eyes. _

No. She's everything to me. I would do anything just to see her laugh and smile. I was supposed to protect her, from everyone, even from myself. Kaiba thought as his eyes engulfed the scene.

_ "It has everything to do with you. Your father was one of Gozaburo Kaiba's men. He was in charge of the security and was friends with my father, who worked as a member of KaibaCorp's board. One day, an enemy of Gozaburo came to take revenge over a business deal. Apparently, the guy was unstable, as in medically. He was set up a bomb in the building somewhere and died laughing his mind. Your father made the decision to get Gozaburo out of there, secretly. He left everyone in the building to die, including my father. Since I learned the truth, I vowed revenge on KaibaCorp and you." _

_ "Bu-but how could you possibly know so much about me?" Karen asked, as tears were being welled up. _

_ "My father hid secret files in a flash drive I had discovered while going through my father's things, one day. It was all about your father and Gozaburo. You were in it a couple of things as a baby and they even mentioned your name. I put two and two together and well, here we are," Alex explained. _

_ "But, how are you going to use me against Kaiba? He doesn't care for me anymore," Karen thought._

_ He laughed. _

_ "You didn't think that he actually forgot about you in a night, did you? Remember seeing that man with the sunglasses and coat?" he asked._

_ "Yeah, but how could you know that unless…" _

_"It was you, you were the one following me at the party and on the street."_

_ "Ah, but I wasn't just following you to, now was I?" he answered, amused._

_ "Seto. You followed him to. But how could he forget about me?" she thought as she came to the conclusion. _

_ "There's a rare plant in the mists of South America. It is able to wipe the memory of a single person in another's life. I just happened to get some of your DNA and inserted it in the dose. Then at the party, I put the poison in Kaiba's rum and the effect was instant. His memories of you flashed by him and he forgot. The poison only lasts 24 hours, so you would've had your Seto back by tonight." He explained yet again as me mocked his name._

_ Karen's face broke out into a small but hopeful smile. _

_ "Oh, don't get your hopes up, he won't ever see you again. He'll wake up next to that redhead, Stacy, and hurriedly kick her out, while running to find you. Only, he'll find your body in the closet and think that you killed yourself because of what he did. He'll grieve and curse, but it won't bring you back. And while he's holding you to him, I'll sneak behind him and end him. See, I'm not that bad, at least he'll be able to see you one last time before he dies," Alex said in a deadly voice but sounding optimistic during the last sentence._

"You bastard! She had nothing to do with it!" Kaiba screamed as his control left him and the emotions he had been keeping hidden were left in the clearing. Hearing Karen be questioned and in pain made Kaiba want to rip off Alex's good for nothing head.

"Weren't you paying attention? Her father was the reason my family fell apart," Alex answered in almost a bored tone.

"Your revenge is with me, not her," he replied with.

"Don't you get it? She is my revenge over you. You let yourself show weakness and I just showed it to the world," Alex started with.

"Your wrong. Love is strength and lack of love is what brings people down. She taught me that and I plan on returning the favor," Kaiba said as he caught something in the corner of his eye. _Perfect timing. _

Tea was standing awkwardly on Kaiba's right side. She didn't know if she should intervene. She saw Kaiba look to his side a bit and let out the tiniest smile. She looked around like she was observing the place, when she caught sight of it too.

When they were taking pictures of the grey torture room earlier. Kaiba called his force team. He told them to contact the police and have Alex Michaels arrested. When they replied with the need for evidence, he replied in a low, malicious tone of his to listen to his talk with Alex. Kaiba knew he would be able to show that Alex was guilty without him even knowing it, so everything was in set. He just prayed that Karen could hold on longer.

KaibaCorp's military field agents (yes, Kaiba's rich enough to have his own military) gathered enough evidence, they would come in. Well, that tape did the thing.

"You've lost, Alex," Tea replied with as much hate as she could. Honestly, Kaiba was surprised that the friendship spokesperson could achieve that.

"Um, I have Karen. I have you guys trapped here. I literally have everything I need to bring KaibaCorp down," Alex said while pretending to count off the things he needed to destroy KaibaCorp with his fingers. Always with the drama.

"Your surrounded, Alex. We have everything on record and your going to jail," Kaiba replied with his signature smirk on his face.

As he caught sight of the agents that have stealthily been able to enter the house, he put his hands up.

"Looks like I've lost. Congratulations. Your girlfriend is in my bedroom. Up the stairs, last door on your left," Alex replied with as some of the agents cuffed his hands. He almost sounded like he was mocking them, but Kaiba didn't care at the moment, as he left them downstairs and ran up the staircase.

**In the next chapter, Seto sees Karen for the first time. Again, I'm sorry for taking so long to upload. In all honesty, I've written most of the story already, but I keep rewriting it because it seems bland to me. Feel free to leave me a suggestion and I'll most likely include any plots you guys give me. Thanks!**


End file.
